Coffee and Questions
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Tony finds out why Bruce has been acting odd and discusses it with Amanda over coffee - to her shock, seeing as no-one's meant to know! *Chapter 2 features Amanda and Clint!* Set just before Age of Ultron. Part of my Amanda West series. Disclaimer; I don't own Marvel
1. Tony and Coffee

I couldn't sleep, so I got up out of bed and made my way to the training room. I tied my hair back from my face and set up twenty targets in a circle around me in the center of the room before standing in the middle.

I blasted fire forward at the first man-shaped board, my arms extended, heels of my hands together. Next to go was the target to my 3 o'clock, shards of ice fired from just beyond my finger tips penetrating the chest area. One by one, I eliminated each target, fire then ice then fire again. It didn't take me long to make my way through the targets. When they were all 'dead', I relaxed, lowered my arms and sighed.

_Clap, clap, clap._ I spun round to see Tony leaning against the wall behind me. I shook my head, "Morning Stark"

"Good morning, little Miss West. Can't sleep either?"

"No" I smirked sarcastically, "just decided to start training at 3 a.m. What about you? I thought your sleeping pattern had more or less regulated itself these days"

Tony smiled at the floor, "Nah, Pepper's out of town on a business trip"

"Oh, I see" I walked out of the circle of targets and over to the billionaire "It didn't regulate itself, Pepper did"

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner" he laughed.

"Come on then – coffee?"

"You bet"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The elevator pinged as it reached the top floor and Tony and I walked out. "J? An espresso and a mocha please"

"Right away Sir" JARVIS replied quietly. I yawned silently as the coffee maker came on, hopping up to sit on the counter top. Tony pulled up a stool and sat beside me as we waited for our coffee to be ready.

"_Soooo_," Tony spun round, propping his elbows up on the counter and putting his chin in his hands, "what happening with _yooouuu_?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Not much Tony"

"Oh come on – we're all insomniacs here. Besides, I know more than you think I do"

Frowning, I growling jokingly, "For you're sake I hope not"

He grinned, "So you don't want to talk about your _date_? Was it nice? Did you have fun? Oh Manda, seriously, I want details!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, "How?" He tapped the side of his nose. "Tony, I know he _wouldn't_ have told you, so _how do you know?_" I leant over the billionaire, glaring down at him.

"I noticed our good Doctor acting a little unusually, so I did what any good friend would do and browsed his internet history while he was asleep." I couldn't believe him. Only Tony would be as bold as to stalk a person's internet history to find out what they had been thinking about.

"Oh _God_, Tony" I slipped down off the counter top and retrieved our coffees, handing Tony his before we made our way to the sofa. I curled up in the corner, sitting sideways to face Tony.

The scientist sat with his mug in one hand and grin plastered across his face, "So, how long have you two been a thing?"

I shrugged, "A while" I tried to brush it off.

"Do you want to know what Bruce had been looking up?"

"No! It's none of my business" I gaped at him for a moment in disbelief that he would even offer to tell me.

"Aww, come on – it's super cute"

I groaned, mentally debating whether this was an invasion of privacy or not. "Oh, you're gonna tell me anyway" I groaned.

"You bet; my personal favourites are; '_top ten first dates_', '_cute but memorable first date inspiration_', '_best dates in New York_', '_perfect gifts for first dates_' and '_dates for Aries_'"

I giggled and blushed. _Aww, how cute_ – Bruce wouldn't hear the end of it though, it was so adorable… and funny. "_Oh my God_ Tony"

He sighed in exasperation, "Come on Manda – what was it like? Was he nervous? Was it cute?"

"You shouldn't even know it happened!"

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeaase_! You know Bruce won't tell me!"

"Exactly why I shouldn't say anything!"

"Just one thing."

I frowned, "What?"

"Just one single question – no two, two! Two questions!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, two question – go"

Tony lean forward on his elbows, "One; did you kiss and was it you or him that initiated it?"

"Are you sure that's just one question?"

"Yes!"

I smiled widely, "Yes, we did and it was Bruce… the first time"

His eyes widened before every feature softened, "Aww"

I blushed, "Tony"

"Right, right, next question. Two; are you going to go out again?" Tony was more serious now, eager for my answer.

"Yes, we are"

Tony beamed, "Aww, my little babies – all grown up." I snorted. "Come here" Tony pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're either a bit drunk or really tired" I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Probably"

I laughed and pushed him off, "Alright enough of the soppy stuff Stark"

"Okay, but one thing first"

"Just one thing this time?"

"Just one, I want you to promise me something"

"Yeah?"

With all the sincerity imaginable, Tony said "Don't hurt my scientist"

I smiled kindly, "I wouldn't dare"


	2. Clint and Coffee

*A few days later*

I was sitting in the kitchen, finishing off my morning coffee. Then there were hands on my shoulders. I knew the touch well, it just wasn't who I'd have liked it to be. Clint Barton rubbed my shoulders. "Morning Manda" he said, his voice husky and close to my ear.

"Good morning, Clint"

"You're up early" he sat next to me, pulling his chair close to me until our legs were touching.

"So are you" I'd gotten into the habit of early mornings because of Bruce, he was always up so early.

"Nah" said Clint, "Didn't go to sleep – drank too much coffee last night"

I rolled my eyes. Clint twisted my chair round until we were facing each other straight on, my knees between his. He leant forward, hands on my waist and pulled me to the edge of the seat. His hands stayed on my waist, thumbs brushing back and forth. I was so used to Clint being like this, I thought nothing of it. But then he leaned in for a kiss and I had to pull away.

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said with a smile as I took his hands from my waist and held them as I rested my elbows on my thighs.

"Yeah there is, what is it?"

_You're not my boyfriend._ "Nothing."

"Come on, just tell me," he said softly, "we've barely seen each other recently and any time we do you're acting weird. Is something wrong, babe?"

"No"

"Look, if this is because of the nightmares, I'm sorry – I wish I hadn't said-"

"It's not that! Look, it really is nothing"

"Amanda" Clint said seriously, "I know you, better than I think you like, and I know that you're uncomfortable right now, so please, tell me what's wrong so I can make it better"

"Clint-" I tried to argue.

"What is it? Is it Loki? Or New York? Are you having nightmares again? If it's because of the PTSD I can try to help" he pleaded desperately. I had no idea I'd caused him so much worry.

I stared at him for a second, "I'm uncomfortable… with… still being… intimate with you. I- I'm seeing someone, Clint"

He stopped, blinked and cleared his throat, "Seeing someone" he said softly, I could see the hurt in his eyes and it pained me. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does." Taking a breath he repeated softer, "yes it does - I need to know they're good enough for you"

I was touched, "Um, it's Bruce, I'm dating Bruce"

"Bruce Banner? … _Hulk?_"

"Don't say it like that"

"Are you sure that's safe? Manda, it's just-"

"Don't. I am safe with him, he wouldn't hurt me"

"What if he doesn't mean it, what if there's an accident and you get hurt? I won't be able to sit by and let you-"

"Hulk wouldn't hurt me – he's saved me twice now, Clint. I am in no danger with him, Bruce or Hulk"

He sat back and looked away, taking a deep breath. "Amanda"

"Clint"

"Just listen to me... I... you mean the world to me and I need you safe, and I trust you to look after yourself, but I feel responsible for you. Just promise me, if you ever get hurt by him you'll walk away, promise me"

I sighed.

"Amanda"

"I don't know, Clint – I can't say that. Bruce means too much to me"

Clint frowned, "If you get hurt I'll never forgive myself"

"It won't come to that"

"It better not" he sighed, "who else knows?"

"Tony figured it out" _and of course I told Phil, but you don't know he's actually alive so… _"and it wouldn't surprise me if Tasha knows somehow"

He laughed at that, thank God. "I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I came over too strong, I'm just protective of you – you know that."

"I know"

"Come here, I still get hugs, don't I?"

I laughed, "Yes"

He stood and pulled me up into a hug, "Congratulations Manda, I'm sorry, I should be more supportive"

"Less jealous you mean"

"That too" We laughed.

We broke apart with smiles, he tucked my hair behind my ear, "Right – I'm off to have a chat with Banner" he began to walk away.

"Clint!"

"I'll be nice" he chuckled. _Oh dear._


	3. index

This story is one of a series. In chronological order they are;

- The Adventures of Young Amanda West

- A West Wind Comes Blowing

- Avengers Assemble

- Even Agents Need Time To Recover

- Agents have Nightmares Too

- Lorelei

- The Winter Soldier

- Coffee and Questions

- Happy Birthday

I'll update this as more stories are published :)

Also, there is 'Tales from Avengers Tower' which is set after CATWS and kind of vary in time setting


End file.
